


She Hated This Part

by bigbardafree



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbardafree/pseuds/bigbardafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated this part. It only took one week. It had been one week ago today that Ivy had found Harley at her door, a sniffling mess. Puddin’ had said he was through with her, didn’t want her anymore, that she needed leave. They had spent one week together, eating pints of ice cream and watching movies and plotting and planning. It took one week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Hated This Part

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is this? this isnt my research paper! but like ok whatever just take my gay feelings i dont want them anymore

She hated this part. It only took one week. It had been one week ago today that Ivy had found Harley at her door, a sniffling mess. Puddin’ had said he was through with her, didn’t want her anymore, that she needed leave. They had spent one week together, eating pints of ice cream and watching movies and plotting and planning. It took one week.

“You are not going back to him!” Ivy was furious. She could feel her blood boiling. This was happening again. It always happens.

Harley looked a little solemn but not particularly affected by Ivy’s anger.

“Gee, Red, I know it’s sudden, but he said he wants me back. How can I say no?” She shuffled her feet and swung her arms a little, looking down.

Ivy knew this act, the poor innocent child act. That’s all it was, just an act; to try and get Ivy to calm down; it was psychology. It wasn’t going to work this time.

Ivy stepped closer, “You tell him no. You call him and you say you are not coming back!”

“But he needs me!”

“Of course he needs you! You’re brilliant! He knows he can’t take down the Batman without you! But you don’t need him, Harls you don’t!”

“Aw, you’re just saying that!” Harley was meeting Ivy’s glare now but with a soft smile; a smile with no mirth.

“Listen to me” Ivy stepped closer into Harley’s space, “You are a beautiful, confident, amazing, intelligent individual and you mean the world to me!” she could feel her voice begin to tremble and she threw her arms out in frustration, “And I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of seeing that clown use you up and spit you out!”

Harley put up a hand as a calming gesture, “Look. I know what it looks like to you. But he loves me, he really does!” Ivy could feel her skin crawl, how was she not getting through?

“He takes care of me and I know you don’t see it but he really does truly care.”

She couldn’t listen to another word of this. Listen to her perfect Harley wax poetic about that slime creep the Joker. Couldn’t listen to her speak words that she was sure the Joker had told her a thousand times. Lines fed to her to keep her in his control.

“I’m telling you this is what love is. It’s –mmph!” Before she could think Ivy cut Harley off with a kiss. She suddenly became aware of the taste of tears on her lips. When had she started crying?

Ivy pulled back and looked at Harley who was flushed to her ears.

“W-wha—?” She began to stutter.

“Cut the crap, Harley. I know you know.” Ivy’s voice shook, “You’ve always known haven’t you?”

Harley’s shocked eyes softened and a small smile played on her lips. There she was. The real deal, not the cutesy innocent act she liked everyone to think she was. This was Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Ph.D.

“Yeah.” She said quietly, looking down shortly and then back up to meet Ivy’s wet eyes, “I… I’ve always known.”

Ivy felt like she was going to rip her hair out, “Then why?!” she whispered her voice slightly hoarse.

Harley took a moment to think. Then she shook her head.

“I know it doesn’t make sense to you and it probably won’t ever,” She chuckled, “Hell, it doesn’t even make much sense to me most of the time but,” she shrugged, “I need to go back.”

She reached forward to smooth away a tear and ran her hands through Ivy’s red hair, leaning forward to lay a gentle kiss to her forehead. She leaned back and looked at Ivy, speaking softly.

“I know you probably hate me—“

“You know I don’t—“ Ivy cut in, but Harley shot her a look that said she had more to say.

“Just. Can you promise me that if he doesn’t want me… That if he does eventually kick me out for good… Can you promise me that you’ll always be there for me?”

And Ivy was right she didn’t hate Harley. She hated herself. She hated this situation and she hated how much she loved Harley, but mostly she hated what she was about to say next.

“Yeah. I promise.”

“Thanks, Red.” Harley whispered with a smile. She pressed one more gentle kiss into Ivy’s forehead before turning and walking out the door.

She hated this part.

**Author's Note:**

> so like anyway this takes place pre new 52 because honestly i have no idea whats really going on with those two in the new universe and like tbh im not really a fan of how they’re being characterized???
> 
> like im really confused by these like obviously male gaze oriented sleepovers they’re having because honestly if harley and ivy were to finally be together you know they’d spend a lot more time in like big t shirts and sweat pants as opposed to spending time having sexy pillow fights in their bras but i digress
> 
> uM im sorry also for this fic because like im not usually about that sad queer story life but its been a Week and i have no excuse i was hit with some angsty feelings so like. idk maybe ill do another fic where there’s a happy ending for this situation but ive been shipping these two since i was probably like 6 and i need to joker to just fall into a bottomless pit already
> 
> oh and this isn’t one sided btw i know it might seem it (though i tried to leave that last line ambiguous about who was thinking it) but if im allowed to go meta about my own fic for a second, harley loves ivy back but she knows her obsession with the joker would just get in the way of their relationship and she doesn’t want to hurt ivy any more than she has to. even though obvs she’s hurting her a hell of a lot by toying with her emotions like that but when a situation is Fucked its Fucked. also i think while harley does have fun acting like goofy and innocent and childlike obviously its still just an act and like it pisses me off because you know thats how the joker prefers her. as his like sexy innocent goofy sidekick. but ivy sees her as a real person through that and like really appreciates her as a person and like literally throw the joker in the dumpster ok im done bye.


End file.
